


Knives, My Dear

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Doctor and Lizard space dads [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dad AU, Injury, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Garak teaches his kids how to defend themselves with knives. Unfortunately, toddlers and weapons don't make a good mix, as their father learns.Julian gets stabbed by his four year old son, and honestly, he should have known better than to expect the evening to go smoothly.





	Knives, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> hey its ur boy Oblio back at it again (Finally) and here's my first finished star trek fic, lmao.  
> first in a series, you can suggest dads to be stabbed if you liked this and want to see more

**Knives, My Dear**

In retrospect, Julian realized it was foolish of him to try and use his enhanced reflexes against a four year old who had also inherited said reflexes from him and reacted on Cardassian instinct to what he had attempted to do. However, he’d still done it, and now both of the twins were starting to cry, there was blood getting all over the sheets, and he had a knife sticking through his hand.

And to think he’d told Nurse Jabara that he was happy to be getting out of work at a normal time and ready to spend a quiet evening with the kids. He needed to stop jinxing himself, it was unhealthy, and downright dangerous.

Garak wouldn’t be home for another hour, with a fussy customer in his shop. If he got to the medkit quickly enough, he could fix himself up, change the sheets, and soothe the twins before he returned. It wouldn’t be enough to hide the scent of blood, but he could pass it off as a minor incident.

He held his wounded hand up over his heart, the basic first aid coming to him as easily as breathing. Reaching under the bed, where he usually kept his medkit, he realized it wasn’t there. Of course not. He hadn’t brought it back with him after taking it with him for a late night emergency.

Nothing to worry about. Garak kept his own medkit somewhere. He just needed to find it. Julian looked around, and realized he only knew of another medkit because Garak had once mentioned it. And knowing the man, he could have lied about that, even though it was such a strange and small thing to lie about.

He checked in places he thought it might be, the closet, bathroom, and under furniture. Nothing.

The twins were sniffling on the bed, teary brown eyes following him around the room. The one that hadn’t stabbed him was still holding his knife, one that Julian recognized as being Garak’s, the one he kept in his desk. One the twins weren’t supposed to know about. If they knew where the hidden weapons were, maybe they knew where the medkit was.

“Do you guys know where Yadik’s medkit is?”

They nodded, and pointed to a wall panel. Julian held back a groan. Why couldn’t Garak make things easy for once in his life? However, there was nothing he could do about it now, so he got to work pulling the panel off. It was difficult with just one hand, but it clattered to the ground, revealing a Cardassian medkit resting within the wall.

He pulled it out, and saw that it some sort of electronic seal attached to it that definitely wasn’t standard. He set the box down, and pressed a button on the seal. A small light on it blinked red. It had a small panel on it, a scanner of some kind. He pressed his thumb to it, and it glowed. The little red light flashed, and it gave a series of beeps, a high pitched alert. The kids flinched at the sound, covering their ears, and he winced.

Only Garak would have a medkit that needed a thumbprint to open. Just to make sure it was for Garak only, he had the kids try it. It set off the alarm for each of them as well.

Now there was blood all over the floor, and he had no other option than to take the kids with him down to the infirmary and feel like an idiot for getting stabbed by his own son by trying to take a knife from him.

“Let’s go down to the infirmary, guys. Nurse Jabara will fix me up, and everything will be okay. No need to cry.”

-

Jabara had given him a look when he walked into the infirmary, but then seeing the knife in his hand, the look faded to professionalism and she got to work. The twins clung to his legs, trying to climb onto his lap and getting in the way, but Jabara didn’t seem to mind, patting one on the head as she scanned his hand with a medical tricorder.

“Close your eyes, kids,” she told them, and then pulled out the knife. It took all his willpower not to make any noise, even though it really, _really_ hurt. She wiped away the blood, and then retrieved an osteo-regenerator. As she mended the wound, she told the twins they could open their eyes.

Seeing that he was being healed calm them down some, and he pulled them up so they could get a better look. It was never too early to get them interested in medicine. Maybe if they wanted to become doctors they would stop playing with knives whenever they were left alone for more than five minutes.

After the bones in his hand were healed, Jabara shut off and gave the device to the twins to look at. “Either of you like learning about medicine?” They nodded. “Good. Would you like to try using this?” She held up the vascular regenerator. They eagerly reached for it, and Julian silently hoped she wasn’t going to let them actually use it on him.

Thankfully, she only let them turn it on and put it on the correct setting. Then, she took it back and used it. Once he was healed, she put the tools away.

“I thought you were supposed to be enjoying a quiet evening with these two in your quarters, Doctor. I must have heard wrong.”

God, he was going to get made fun of by all his nurses. Patient confidentiality be damned, it was going to go into the records that he’d have to go easy on his hand due to an injury, and it wouldn’t be hard to figure out what happened. “Yes, you must have.”

“What happened?” Out of spite, he refused to answer. She lowered her gaze to the twins, and lifted an eyebrow. “Ulan? Jay?”

Ulan frowned, and looked down at the floor. “I- I stabbed Papa. I didn’t mean to! He grabbed it, and...” The tears restarted. Jay quickly teared up as well, hugging his brother. Julian wrapped his arms around them.

“It’s okay, guys. I’m fine now. It was all just an accident. Don’t feel bad about it, Ulan.”

“How about I show you two how to use some more medical equipment?” Jabara’s suggestion caught their interest, and they were thoroughly distracted as she brought out a medkit and began explaining each tool. Julian wiped their faces off with his sleeve.

They were completely calm by the time they finished going through the medkit, and eager to see the rest of what the infirmary had to offer. Jabara lifted up Ulan, offering to take them into the storage room to see the surgical tools. Julian went to get up, but hearing a faint chirrup that made both of the twins’ heads turn stopped him. The two made a chirping noise in response, and wriggled to get free.

Garak stepped into the room, a faint smile on his face. The twins ran up to him as soon as they were set on the floor. “Yadik!”

He knelt down on one knee to let them hug him. “There you are. I thought you were supposed to be at home with your father.” He let his questioning gaze fall on Julian, silently demanding an explanation. “I was curious when I found our quarters empty, with human blood everywhere.”

Before Julian could come up with something that wouldn’t get him made fun of, Ulan admitted, “I stabbed Papa.”

After a brief moment of surprise, a look of amusement came over Garak’s face. He smiled at Julian, making him huff and cross his arms, before looking back down at Ulan. “I’m sure it was just an accident, my dear. You did nothing to be ashamed of. Your father looks perfectly fine, now. Though, if I may ask... Why did you stab him?”

“We were practicing knifes-”

“Knives, my dear.”

“-knives, and Papa tried to grab mine, and...” Ulan frowned at the memory. Jay chirped at him.

Julian looked away so he didn’t have to see the smug look on Garak’s face, his wide grin. “Why, he grabbed the knife? How foolish of him. Don’t look upset, dear, it was entirely his own fault.”

“Really?”

“Of course, my dear, why would I lie to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @oblio-k


End file.
